Cásate conmigo
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Las reconciliaciones con sexo… Son lo mejor. Continuación de "Unión libre" Lemon.


**Summary**: Las reconciliaciones con sexo… Son lo mejor. Continuación de "Unión libre" Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Digan no al plagio**

**Lean las notas de la autora**

**

* * *

**

**Cásate conmigo**

El ruido de la gente, simplemente lo aturdía. Aun se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios termino ahí? Ah, sí. Ya recordaba, su primera y única novia, le había "pedido" (léase exigir) que lo acompañara. Y ahí estaba, con su rostro detonando fastidio, caminando hacia una juguetería.

-Estúpido Naruto- gruño, siguiendo los pasos de su novia.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun. Quita esa cara y apresúrate.- sonrió con diversión, bajo la mirada fastidiada de su novio.

-Hmp.

Con pasos sensuales se acercó hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura.- No seas gruñón.- opino sobre sus labios, para después besarlos con lentitud. –Vamos- corto de la nada el beso, que se volvía más fogoso, haciéndolo gruñir.

La pareja se dirigió hacia la juguetería del centro comercial. En cuanto entraron, Sakura corrió maravillada hacia el centro de la tienda, mientras que su novio la seguía de cerca.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto una empleada, acercándose más de lo debido.

-Hmp. No.

-¿Esta seguro?- siguió insistiendo, devorándolo con la mirada.

-Aléjate de mí.- gruño fastidiado.

Se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo, acercándose a su novia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba suavemente.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- pregunto al separarse de él.

-Acaso no puedo besarte.- demando con altanería.

-Sí, pero…Tú no eres muy demostrativo que digamos, Sasuke-kun –sonrió con burla, ignorándolo de nuevo.

-Escoge lo que sea y vámonos.- aun la seguía abrazando, bajo la intensa mirada de acosadora que tenía encima de él.

-Mou.- formo un puchero, haciendo sonrojar levemente a su novio, pero no era por la forma tierna en que se veía.- Es nuestra ahijada, Sasuke-kun. Así que elige un regalo conmigo.

-Hmp. ¿Qué tal esto?- pregunto, enseñándole un peluche de en forma de conejo, vestido con un chaleco de colores y las huellas de las patas, de diferentes colores.

-Me gusta, al parecer eres bueno en las cosas.- sonrió, tomando entre sus manos el pequeño conejo.

-Yo siempre soy bueno en todo, Sa-ku-ra.- susurro, abrazándola por la espalda. La fémina se sonrojo, al afirmarle en su mente, que si era bueno para las cosas, realmente bueno.

-Va-vamos a pagar esto.- se separó sonrojada de él, aun no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando él la miraba de esa forma, nunca se acostumbraría.

-Hmp.- sonrió divertido.

* * *

Sakura volvió a cambiar la estación de radio, buscando alguna que le agradara, cuando la encontró le subió un poco más al volumen y movió sus pies al ritmo de la canción. Su acompañante, pendiente del volante, la veía de reojo, sonriendo para sí mismo, divirtiéndose al observar sonreír a su novia.

-La Doctora Misaki, se va a casar, y nos invitó, creo que en el librero de la sala esta la invitación.- pronuncio como si nada.

-… ¿Cuándo es?- pregunto sin interés.

-Creo que en tres semanas más o cinco, no estoy muy segura.

-Hmp.

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en silencio, cada uno en actividad.

-¿Tardaras mucho?

-No lo creo, solo recogeré unos papeles y nos vamos.

-Está bien, entonces bajare contigo, tengo mucho que no entro a tu oficina.

Sasuke, ante tales palabras, mando su mente a volar, recordando que la última vez que ella entro a ese cuarto, no salieron por un buen rato, pero no era precisamente por trabajo, oh no. En cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento del recinto, emprendieron paso hacia la oficina principal, es decir la oficina del joven Uchiha, dejando en el automóvil, olvidado el regalo para su pequeña ahijada, una pequeña niña de tan solo cinco años, la hija de Hinata y Naruto.

-Ah, tenía mucho que entraba. Aunque no ha cambiado casi nada.- se rio, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

-Hmp. Como digas.- pronuncio, buscando los papeles que le urgían entregar a su amigo Shikamaru, dándole la espalda a su novia.

Sasuke al terminar de encontrarlos, se giró para observar que hacia su novia, pero en ese momento una parte medio consiente de él, se arrepintió. Sentada sobre su escritorio, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, recargada con sus manos un poco más atrás de su espalda y comiéndose un caramelo, que había sacado de su bolso.

Dejo los papeles encima del librero que tenía detrás y se acercó hacia ella, posicionándose entre sus piernas, rodeo su espalda con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho la tomaba por detrás de la cabeza y la acercaba hacia él. Recorrió sus labios por los de ella con lentitud, dándose leves roces. Lamio su labio inferior, entreabriendo los labios rosados y delgados de su novia, con celeridad introdujo su lengua, mezclando el aliento caliente con el dulzor.

Sakura se aferró a él, tomándolo del cuello, replegándosemás hacia él, con sus piernas lo rodeo por la cintura, sintiendo el bulto que se formaba en el pantalón del pelinegro, rozando la parte trasera de sus muslos.

-Sasu…- sus palabras murieron en la cavidad de su novio.

Sasuke, siguió besando con determinación la ahora hinchada y rojiza boca de su novia, quien seguía el ritmo al pie de la letra.

Pero el ruido del móvil del joven pelinegro los interrumpió, el dueño, lo ignoro y siguió con su tarea, pero su acompañante al parecer no pensaba igual.

-Sasu…Sasuke…Contesta…Contesta- murmuraba sobre sus labios sin dejar de besarlo.

-Hmp. Puede esperar.

Pero al parecer el móvil quería que le prestaran atención, pues no dejaba de sonar constantemente, quería que le hicieran caso.

-Hmp- fastidiado contesto el teléfono-Bueno.

-¡Teme! ¿¡Dónde están!- gritaron del otro lado.

-Que te importa, idiota.

-No seas un maldito arrogante, deja en paz a la pobre Sakura-chan y vengan.- chillo.

-Hmp.

-¿Quién es Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura, aun abrazándolo con sus piernas.

-El idiota de Naruto.- resoplo fastidiado, acariciando sus piernas por encima de su pantalón negro de vestir.

-Te escuche Teme. ¡Sakura-chan!

La fémina le arrebato el celular a su novio -¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-No caigas en las garras del amargado de Sasuke. Neh ¿No vendrán?

Sakura solo soltó una leve carcajada, sonrojándose al momento, al observar como su novio seguía con las caricias y, agregaba el besar su cuello.

-…Naruto, en un momento iremos, salúdame a Hinata. No te preocupes… Si iremos.- hablo entrecortada, acercándose más hacia él.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan? Suenas algo diferente.

-…Estoy muy bien, es que…Ehm, estoy caminando y por eso, si por eso…Nos vemos al rato.- corto la llamada, para observar su novio con enfado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto divertido.

-…No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa, Sa-ku-ra?- pregunto indiferente, volviéndola a besar.

-Mou, Sasuke… Basta…No…Deja ahí…- repiqueteaba hacia su novio, quien la besaba divertido. –Tenemos que irnos.

-Hmp. Que esperen.

-Sasuke. – lo regaño, separándose de él, mientras tomaba sus cosas y lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hmp. Maldición.- se quejó, tomando las cosas por las que había ido, siguiéndola de cerca, mientras piensa que ella siempre le hace eso tipo de interrupciones, que si el trabajo, que el café se le quema o alguna otra excusa, dejándolo a él con ganas. –Maldita.

* * *

-Hasta que llegan.- los saludo una despampanante rubia, recargada en el umbral de la puerta, siendo abrazada por su esposo.

-Cállate Cerda. – la saludo. – No entiendo como la soportas, Sai.

-Estar con ella, es hacer arte todos los días, Sakura.- sonríe con su típica sonrisa, mientras besa con descaro a su esposa, dejando en segundo plano a la joven Haruno.

-Exhibicionistas.- murmura buscando con la mirada a su novio, pero él ya está muy lejos de ahí, típico no saluda a nadie.

* * *

-Sakura-chan ¿dónde estabas?- grito Naruto, abrazándola en el proceso.

-Naruto, me asfixias.- se quejó alejándose de él, tomando algo de aire.- estaba con la cerda y Sai, pero ya sabes, malas costumbres nunca se quitan.- contesto acercándose a su amiga pelinegra y esposa de su amigo ruidoso, Naruto.

-Hola, Sakura.- saludo abrazándola, cargando en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña Midori?- se acercó hacia ella, formando diferentes caras graciosas, haciendo reír a la pequeña infante. –El gruñón de Sasuke, trae tu regalo, dime ¿Lo quieres?- siguió haciéndola reír, sin percatarse que el "Gruñón" estaba detrás de ella.

-Hmp.

Con una leve y fugaz sonrisa, Sasuke, se acercó hacia ella y le entrego el peluche que ambos habían escogido en la juguetería. En cuanto sus pequeñas manitas lo tuvieron, todos desaparecieron de su vista, estaba tan entretenida jugando con él.

-Gracias por el regalo, Sasuke y Sakura.- agradeció Hinata, sonriéndoles con ternura, mientras su esposo trataba inútilmente de que su hija le hiciera caso.

* * *

-¿Cómo vas con el nuevo libro?- pregunto Ino a Hinanta, tomando un vaso de limonada.

-Bien, me alegra tanto que el último libro, me fuera tan bien.- sonrió, observando de reojo a su hija, que era cuidada por su esposo.

-Es que realmente atrapas a las personas con tus historias, Hinata.- hablo Sakura, observando con disimulo el anillo de ambas jóvenes que estaban sentadas con ella.

-Gracias.

-Ey cerda.

-¿Qué pasa frontuda?

-Mis zapatos grises estás en tu casa, ¿Cuándo piensas regresármelos?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-No te hagas tonta, te los preste para la boda de Temari y Shikamaru.

-ah, ya se cuales dices, pues ve por ellos, ni creas que te los iré a llevar a tu casa, como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

-Aparte, eres una floja, maldita cerda.

-Por lo menos no soy una frontuda.

Hinata solo las observaba con aburrición, ya se había acostumbrado a las típicas y repentinas peleas que iniciaban por cualquier tontera, si mal no recordaba siempre fue así desde la preparatoria, no, más bien desde a mitad de secundaria. Aunque ella aun no era tan unida a ellas, si le tocaba presenciar sus peleas, hasta que en la preparatoria se hizo más unida a ellas y termino por meterse en problemas, aunque ninguno a fuerzas mayores. Solo problemas típicos de la escuela.

Que si "¿por que quien era la más bonita?" "La que le gustaba más a Sasuke", restregándose en la cara que si una era una cerda o frontuda, una muy exhibicionista o mojigata, lo típico. Pero al entrar a diferentes carreras, nada de eso cambio, parecía que se hacía más constante, claro omitiendo el gusto por Sasuke, pues desde que Ino conoció a Sai, en una salida con sus padres a un museo, quedo flechada por él, así que había dejado la vía libre para Sakura, pero eso no era nada difícil, pues el Uchiha siempre había mantenido cierto interés en la fémina rosada, claro que el hecho de que no lo demostrara, era harina de otro costal.

-Está bien. Iré por ellos el miércoles, ese día salgo temprano.- refunfuño derrotada Sakura.

-¿y por qué el afán de tenerlos? Tú odias los zapatos con tacón.

-Tengo una boda, una compañera de trabajo se casa y los ocupo para un vestido que tengo por ahí.

-Asistiendo a tantas bodas. Pero ¿para cuándo la tuya?

-Ino.- respondió enojándose un poco.- ya sabes la respuesta, así que no fastidies con eso.

-Huy, ya sacaste las garras.- se burló de ella, sonriéndole.

* * *

La joven pareja conformada por Haruno y Uchiha, se adentraron en la oscuridad de su apartamento. Sakura en cuanto entro se dirigió hacia su habitación dejando una interrogante en su novio.

-Loca.- murmuro tomando un vaso de agua y observándola como iba en un estado de post- zombie (léase toda depresiva).

* * *

La joven de cabellos rosáceos se deshacía de su ropa quedándose solo en un conjunto de lencería purpura, entre un modelo tierno y sexy, muy parecido al que le había regalado su amiga rubia, al cual le había dado muy buen uso en ese tiempo.

No se percato de los pasos ajenos que se adentraron en su cuarto pero si de las manos grandes que le rodearon su cintura, apegándola a su pecho.

-Sa-ku-ra- susurro.

Sus delicados cabellos que tenia detrás de cabeza casi llegando a su cuello, se erizaron por el tono sugerente y candente que dijo su nombre. Aflojo el abrazo de su opresor y giro su cuerpo para encararlo.

-Sasuke.- respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Deslizo sus manos traviesas hasta el final de su camiseta, tomando el pequeño borde que indicaba que se acababa, lo tomo entre sus puños alzándolo con rapidez dejando a la vista el buen trabajado pero sin exagerar pecho de su novio. Sin darse cuenta mordió su labio inferior ante tal vista conteniendo poco oxigeno pero Sasuke si se había dado cuenta de la acción de Sakura. Se inclino hacia ella con desespero tomando sus labios posesivamente.

Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura pegándola más hacia él, profundizando más el beso sofocantemente delicioso. La fémina con desespero tomo el bordillo de su pantalón, tratando inútilmente de quitárselo pero el pelinegro puso sus manos sobre las de ella, apartándola y haciendo su trabajo el cual bajo con rapidez dejándolo solo en bóxers.

El Uchiha volvió a su acción tomándola de las caderas pero esta vez la elevo, enredando Sakura sus piernas en su cintura, la fue empujando hacia atrás para caer en su cama. Sus labios van dejando caminos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello en donde la muerde, dejando escapar un gemido por parte de ella.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su espalda tratando de quitarle la parte superior de su ropa interior, pero el pestillo no quiere ceder a pesar de que lleva mucho tiempo haciendo eso, quizás es el desespero o simplemente… Es lo primero, es ese desespero primitivo de quererla poseer que no lo deja pensar con determinación, porque al final el también es hombre y tiene sus necesidad, y que mejor que con su novia y pareja.

-Sasu… Sasuke…, me haces cosquillas.

-Hmp.

Ve con superioridad el sostén que su mano derecha trae y lo tira por algún lugar de la habitación, porque ahora su prioridad son la imagen que tiene frente a él, con lentitud se acerca a uno de sus pechos, exhalando aire caliente sobre el pequeño montículo rosáceo hasta convertirlo en uno más oscuro casi llegando al café. Pasa su lengua húmeda por encima dejando un camino de saliva, excitándolo en el proceso. Lo toma entre sus dientes escuchando el sonoro gemido de la fémina.

Sus manos por lo tanto se entretenían quitándole las pequeñas bragas, dejándolas al borde de la cama junto con sus bóxers, mientras se entretiene besando sus pechos, intercalándolos, introduce dos dedos en su intimidad preparándola y excitándola más en el proceso.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grita excitada, aferrándose a las hebras negras de él.

El nombrado se separa de sus pechos para observarla, sonríe altaneramente y la besa despacio mientras sus manos toman ambos costados de su cadera separando lentamente sus piernas. Se acerca más hacia su intimidad y de un solo movimiento se une a ella. Sakura, se arquea involuntariamente chocando sus pechos contra el pecho terso de él, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras los besos siguen y las estocadas lentas pero precisas de Sasuke, la envuelven en un mar de deseos.

-Sasu…, Sasuke… Casémonos.- murmura entre besos.

"¿Qué carajos acaba de decir?" se pregunta mientras la sigue besando.

-Hmp. Estas delirando Sakura.- sonríe arrogantemente.

El joven la estrecha mas entre sus brazos, la parte inferior de su cuerpo palpita con más rapidez, siente sus músculos tensos, dos estocadas más y ve estrellas en la habitación. Se desparramo sobre ella sin aplastarla tanto mientras gira a un lado aun abrazándola por la espalda.

-Sasuke…, Casémonos- repite con la voz entrecortada.

-Duérmete Sakura.- murmura abrazando y, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Escucha la respiración irregular pero más calmada de su novia dándose cuenta de que ya se ha adentrado en el mundo de Morfeo.

-"Creo que fui demasiado intenso" con ese pensamiento Sasuke también se le une.

* * *

La mueca de molestia que carga Sakura se puede notar a kilómetros, no es solo el dolor de su cuerpo por las acciones de hace tres días sino también hay algo más que le molesta, porque su novio aun no le da respuesta de su "proposición".

-Habla.- ordena.

Se encontraban desayunando para después irse cada quien a su trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- respondió con una tranquilidad nada digna de ella.

-hmp. Algo tienes, así que dilo ya y déjate de esta estúpida actitud tuya.- contraataca mirándola fijamente.

-No tengo nada.-

-Hmp.

Sasuke se levanta de su asiento acercándose con Sakura, le tomo ambos lados de la cara mirándola fijamente y la besa con ferocidad, pero ella no le respondo, aunque se muere de ganas, pues esa actitud arrogante y altanera que ella siempre ah amado, desde que lo conoció.

-Ves. Algo te pasa.- comenta arrogantemente.

-¿Tu…,tú me quieres Sasuke?- pregunto esquivando su mirada.

-Hmp…Sí

-Mientes- levanto su mirada con pequeñas lagrimas en ella.- Mientes, tardaste en contestarme y además…, no quieres casarte conmigo. ¡No me quieres!

-¿Qué demonios tienes?- pregunta serio.- Yo no soy demostrativo, tu muy bien lo sabes Sakura, no voy a ir por ahí diciéndote que te amo a los cuatro vientos. Además tu nunca has querido casarte.- grito enfurecido por la estupidez de la chica.

-Pero ahora que lo quiero tu me ignoras, dime simplemente que no me quieres.- chillo quitándose de su lado.

-Basta.- gruñó enfurecido tomándola de los hombros.- Me casare contigo cuando en verdad lo quieras, no soy tonto Sakura y sé que hay algo que te presiona.

-…

-Cuando se te quite este estúpido berrinche hablamos. Me voy.- se despidió besándola con frialdad.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la pequeña pelea que habían tenido, pero eso se fue agrandando hasta llegar al grado de no hablarse, que si Sakura quería algo el simplemente la ignoraba o cuando Sasuke tenía ganas de besarla y sacar su lado lleno de testosteronas, ella simplemente le huía pues sabía que ella si caería muy fácil. Ambos eran tercos, bueno Sasuke era más bien orgulloso, pero eso era algo que siempre había sabido. Habían llegado al caso de hasta estar algunos días sin dormir en la misma habitación, poniendo de pretexto que tenían mucho trabajo y se encerraban en sus respectivos despachos, ya fuera uno observando temas de su empresa y la otra viendo archivos clínicos sobre sus pacientes.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cómoda sala de su departamento, observando la televisión que en esos momentos mostraban un programa sobre alguna nueva película, pero se miraban de reojo cada diez segundos, la tensión sexual…Si, ¡Tensión sexual! Porque en cada mirada, acción o palabra, dejaban ese ambiente tan palpable e insoportable. Que hasta sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo se habían dado cuenta de que andaban insoportables con tan solo verlos llegar.

Sus miradas coincidieron, eran un verde oscuro con destellos brillosos contra el negro humo tan embriagador y profundo.

-Hmp.- sonrió arrogante haciendo gruñir a Sakura. -¿Hasta cuando seguirás enojada, "corazón"? – se burlo con sorna.

-Cállate.- chilló.

-Hmp. Deja de ser tan inmadura Sakura. ¿Cuál es la estúpida razón por la que quieres casarte tan repentinamente?- pregunto aburrido.

-Argh… Simplemente quiero casarme, pero al parecer nuestra relación está llena de mentiras y no quieres casarte por eso conmigo.

-Hmp.

El joven pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia ella abrazándola contra sí mismo.

-Eres una maldita molestia.- susurro.

-Al principio me sentía presionada, todas se están casando y yo, simplemente me quede ahí.- sollozo abrazándolo.- Pero después…, me di cuenta que aun tengo a mi niña llena de fantasías conmigo, tenía miedo de que si nos casábamos nuestro matrimonio fracasaría y yo no quiero eso. Te amo Sasuke, eres lo mejor que ha llegado a estar en mi. Y te deseo, y quiero que esto funcione.

-…Sakura. Te amo. En todas las relaciones se sufre no te prometo que todo será felicidad, pero maldición te adoro mujer. Y cuando tú estés lista y no tengas ninguna presión, nos casaremos… Maldición, es lo mas cursi que he dicho.

Sakura rio ante las últimas palabras y limpio sus mejillas quitando el camino amargo de las lagrimas. Sasuke formo una leve mueca y la beso con lentitud. Deslizo sus labios sobre los de ella trazando caminos de deseo, le tomo los brazos levantándola levemente mientras él se sentaba en el lugar de ella y la posicionaba encima de él.

Dejo que Sakura se quitara su blusa observando con deleite como ella lo hacía con paciencia mostrando poco a poco su suave piel, cuando ella termino el pelinegro siguió su ejemplo quitándose también su camiseta. Volvió a atacar los labios de la fémina tomándola del cuello y formando marcas en su cintura. Quería disfrutar todo, tomar esos días y hacerlos eternos.

Intento quitarle el pequeño short que cargaba pero no podía, la posición no los dejaba, sin darse cuenta estaba forcejeando y no se dio cuenta en qué momento ambos cayeron al piso, solo la tenue risa de Sakura inundo sus oídos.

-Cállate.-siseo.

Volvió a su andada de quitarle la parte inferior de su ropa quitándose el también su propia ropa. El desespero y las ansias invadieron a ambos, volvieron a fundirse en besos candentes y húmedos.

-Sasuke-kun… Hazlo ya.- suplico presa del deseo.

-Hmp.

Ignoro su petición y, atrapo uno de sus pechos entre sus dientes, deslizando su lengua por el pequeño e hinchado montículo rosáceo, las piernas de ambos se enredaron entre ellos. La beso con determinación hasta llevarla a un consumismo que ninguno de los dos podían salir. Deslizo sus dedos sobre su cadera hundiéndolos y llevándola a una espiral sin fin. El deseo primitivo se podía sentir en la sala, sofocándolos. La pequeña llamarada de calor que iniciaba en su cuerpo se expandió por todos lados, manchando cada recoveco en el. Sin sentirlo Sasuke la penetro llevándola más alto.

Podía sentir el escozor en sus ojos, su cuerpo se tensaba y en algunos segundos podía decir que las estrellas estarían sobre sí misma. Sasuke observo con deleite como las pupilas de Sakura se dilataban, quedando un resplandeciente y límpido verde.

-Pídemelo de nuevo.- susurro con voz ronca.

-…Cásate conmigo, Sasuke-kun.- sonrió cansada antes de caer sobre el piso de madera.

-…Si.

Cerró los ojos cayendo sobre ella absorbiendo el dulzor de su cabello y su cuerpo. Aun con la respiración entre cortada de ambos se quedaron tirados en el piso de su sala.

-Sabes… Siempre eh pensado que eres una pequeña pervertida…

* * *

Hola :D

Primero que nada ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Ea ea … Esta es continuación de mi fic "Unión libre" El cual ame, y adore a todas las personas que me dejaron review y lo hicieron favorito gracias, y vengo con continuación, pero hay mas esta también tiene continuación se llama "Acepto" y tratara sobre la boda de ellos, claro que igual habrá lemon jajajaj si me dejas un review mas rápido la subiré :B ándale si

Que se la pasen genial este día, ya sea con su novio, el peor es nada, el prospecto, los amigos, la familia hasta con la mascota, que es día del amor, y todos merecemos amor y no nomas la pareja jajaja :D

Fic dedicado a todas las niñas escritoras y lectoras limoneras, que ustedes rulean

**"Acepto"**

Porque después de vivir sin ataduras, es momento de hacerlo más formal, experimentar una nueva etapa de la vida. Continuación de "Unión libre" Lemon.

**Besos de sabores**

¿Me regalas un review? (adoraría saber tu opinión)

**Aki no Kissu**


End file.
